bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Leskovikk
Ogłoszenia Bloga Leskovikk-Zapraszam na Bloga ponieważ ujawniłem zdjęcie żółtego Jetraxa. BLOG (pierwsze wpisy) Jędrek134:Drogi kolego, widzę że znasz się na Bionicle. Radzę Ci zrobić stronę użytkownika. Może zostaniemy przyjaciółmi, bo ja też bardzo lubię LESOVIKK-a. PS: Uważaj na Uzytkownika Bioniclefanek Kośka - Tak, prócz tego zauważ, że nie wszystko warto robić. Na przykład: nie wkładaj zbyt wiele pracy w to, co robisz, bo potem i tak nikt tego nie doceni. Wiem to, bo pisałam długie artykuły o broni i piszą, że to nic takiego. Ale sami takich nie chcieli pisać. Tak więc uważaj. Szczególnie na Razara. TAKANUI Napisałem coś do ciebie na GG, odpisz. TAKANUI JAK ZOSTAĆ ADMINEM?!!!!!! jeśli tak dużo wiesz o bionicle to czy tahu może cały czas chodzić w polu siłowym? igniki nui nie ale Hau Nuva działa dłużej niż zwykłe hau Werax - Eee, Leskovikk? Nie uważasz, że jesteś, no, jakby ci to powiedzieć, zbyt bardzo aktywny? Tak się składa, że w dziale "Seriale" już są dzieje, to po co piszesz je po raz drugi? A przy okazji, wejdź na moją dyskusję i zobacz, czy ci się podobają zdjęcia Weraxa i Shadera i opowieść "Moc Ignition". Przepraszam, że tak powiedziałem. Dzienks za wiadomość Ktoś czytał moją opowieść?--Leskovikk 21:46, 12 kwi 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nie najgorsza. Może skopiujesz ją na PFFB (nie: PFB, to co innego)? Leskovikk-OK Leskovikk-Dla Weraxa Werax - Hej, Leskovikk. Moje GG to: 5370459. Leskovikk-dzienki Ignika109-Leskovikk,mogę poznać twój numer gadu-gadu Leskovikk- jest na mojej stronie użytkownika. Igniki_nui Robiłeś swoją stronę internetową? Jeśli tak to napisz mi w dyskusji jak się robi taką stronę P.S jakby co napisz na email trust351@wp.pl Kośka - Gościu, sprawdź sobie na mojej stronie użytkownika! Ja założyłam to forum, a Leskovikk się tam zarejestrował. Chcesz, to też tak zrób. Ignika109-hejka jestem na komputerze mojej siory.Muszę pisać tylko na dyskusji. Akinui-jakie kanohi mają twoi toa?(sarda, idris, malvi, huwi, i valik)? Leskovikk- oto one: Sarda- Hau Huwi- Elda Malvi- Matatu Valik- Ruru Idris- Faxon Czy wiesz, że...? Napisałeś na swojej stronie "Lubię dodawać do wiki nowości i zdjęcia. To ja zrobiłem Czy wiesz że ?..." Gdzie to jest? -- Nef (talk) 07:00, 24 kwi 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Inne : Czy możesz pls pododawać w treści "czy wiesz że" odnośniki do odpowiednich stron na wiki? Czym więcej, tym lepiej. Zrobimy szablon losujący jedną i wrzucający na główną stronę. Będzie fajna zajawka. -- Nef (talk) 19:14, 29 kwi 2008 (UTC) Ignika109-leskovikk,dodam twoją fotkę i innych z twoich opowieści...już nie wytrzymam!!!!!Ja to już zrrroooobię!!!!!!Ok..Wytrzymam. Fuzzy właśnie zrobił, zerknij. Fajnie wygląda. Jak masz czas i ochotę, to pobaw się tym. Może zamiast jednego punktu wrzucać na główną ze trzy? Zebrałeś tego sporo, szkoda żeby się "marnowały". -- Nef (talk) 19:15, 30 kwi 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk- dzięki. Werax - O co chodzi Leskovikk? Leskovikk- z czym? z "Czy wiesz?" No dobra, "czy wiesz że" działa, ludzie dodają kolejne punkty, a Kośka się ze mną kłóci jak to ogólnie powinno wyglądać. Jednym słowem - jest fajnie. (-; Dwie inne rzeczy, niektóre wiki wrzucają na pierwsze strony to najlepsze grafiki i najlepsze artykuły. Co Ty na to? Masz czas i ochotę się tym zająć? -- Nef (talk) 09:25, 7 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Ja się kłócę z tobą? To ty się kłócisz ze mną! Ty zacząłeś się czepiać! Leskovikk- Ok mogę się tym zająć Lego.Com kubakisiel - Jaka jest twoja nazwa użytkownika na lego.com. Leskovikk- Kuba 952. A właściwie po co ci to? Nowy Toa Możesz pls zerknać na Nowy Toa (w tym historię i dyskusję)? Ta strona ma sens czy powinna wylecieć? -- Nef (talk) 18:41, 9 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk- nie wiem czy to jest tylko kogoś wymysł. Jeżeli tak to powinien pisać sobie to co chce czyli opisy i inne takie na swojej stronie użytkownika. : Thx. -- Nef (talk) 19:14, 9 maj 2008 (UTC) M.O.C. Forum Ta strona nie powinna być w głównej przestrzeni nazw pl.bionicle. Zerknij sobie na pole wyboru "przestrzeń nazw" na stronie Specjalna:Wszystkie_strony. Przestrzeń główna - wiadomo, "mięso" danej wiki. Wszystko co wiadomo o temacie. W przypadku pl.bionicle info o Bionicle. Strony użytkownika - wiadomo, zabawki ludzi. Takie rzeczy jak M.O.C. Forum albo Najlepsze Artykuły powinny trafiać do przestrzeni "Encyklopedia Bionicle". Oryginalnie, przed przetłumaczeniem i przed skonfigurowaniem ten namespace nazywa się Project i ta nazwa dobrze oddaje jego przeznaczenie. W nim lądują strony o danej wiki. Nie treść, tylko "zaplecze". Informacje na temat działania wiki, nie na temat tematu. (-; Zasady też warto by było tam przesunąć. Trochę to mętnie mi wyszło. )-: Rozumiesz, w czym rzecz? -- Nef (talk) 17:00, 11 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk- Tutaj? I tam mają trafić Najlepsze Artykuły, Czy wiesz że? itp.? http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Specjalna%3AWszystkie+strony&from=&namespace=4 Maciox22 Super że witasz nowych użytkowników, to bardzo fajny pomysł. Ale prośba - nie strasz ich. Tekst "nie podpadaj innym" to trochę przegięcie. )-: Człowiek nie zrobił niczego złego przecież. -- Nef (talk) 21:45, 14 maj 2008 (UTC) Z innej beczki - zmiana pierwszej strony wymiata. Rewelacja. (-: -- Nef (talk) 21:53, 14 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-Już nie będę ;-) i dzięki. Re: strona główna - odpisałem Ci u mnie. -- Nef (talk) 08:56, 19 maj 2008 (UTC) Hej Toa Akumo -Leskovikk nowa strona głowna nie podoba mi się! Leskovikk- nie podoba się?! Ha! to spróbuj zrobić lepszą. A tak w ogóle ta wiki ma wyglądać jak BS01 i to robię. A może przywrócić starą? Z jedną grafiką i linkami co? Toa Akumo- Jak przywrócisz to żeś down!A trzymasz z Razarem? Leskovikk- po co miałbym niszczyć to co zrobiłem. A nawet jeśli z nim trzymam to co? A poza tym nie nazywaj mnie downem ty n00bie. matau111-ja sadze że nowa strona główna jest super a co do akumo to nawet co że by z nim trzymał? Toa Akumo-Nie nazywam cie downem! Strona zajebista ale sie nie podoba mi! Co ma się wszystkim podobać? A moje GG to 12252480 Leskovikk-ok ale tak wynika z tego co napisałeś i nie chcę się kłócić bo nie jestem takim kimś kto się ze wszystkimi kłóci. A co do strony nie musi ci się ona podobać. Toa Akumo- Razar odczep się! Bioarek też! Leskovikk, teraz znam odpowiedź... Leskovikk-na co? Toa Akumo -Leskovikk, twoje opowieści są mega-zajebiste! Tylko szkoda, że się skończyły. Leskovikk-nie martw się niedługo znowu coś wymyślę. ;-) Werax - Leskovikk, właśnie czytałem zmiany w artykule "Lesovikk" i powiem, że nowe dane tego Bionicla są super! Po prostu wspaniałe! Wiesz co? Może utworzysz tak samo w innych? Kośka - A widziałeś, Werax, strony z Polskiego Custom Bionicles? Są zrobione tak samo. Kolorowa tabelka z boku, wygląda dobrze, chociaż tak na prawdę wiele nie wnosi. Tak na prawdę to niczego nie wnosi, tylko poprawia estetykę. Toa Akumo -JOł!!!!!!!!Lesovikk zaje-zaje!!!!! Toa Akumo -Ty i Werax zrobiliście świetnie te ramki!!!!!!!!! Kośka - A według mnie nie. Jak ma być jednolicie, to oszczędźmy sobie nie wiadomo ile kilobajtów i stwórzmy szablon, a nie się bawić w zmienianie, jak tylko komuś wpadnie do głowy nowy pomysł. Co wy na to? Leskovikk-no właśnie szablonów też trzeba było by utworzyć kilka bo np. tabela Vakamy różni się od Tahu i Jallera. Kośka - Nie trzeba. Wystarczy dodać dodatkowe parametry, np. kolor tabelki, szerokość itp. : Kośka, bądź dobry człowiek i po prostu zrób taki szablon. Bo masz rację, że tak należy to rozwiązać, nie copy&paste html. -- Nef (talk) 23:08, 26 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-Już zrobiłem ten szablon i jeden artykuł. Kośka - Ale ma pewne zastrzeżenia. Są takie, jak na Biosectorze, a to chyba niedobrze. Lepiej chyba zachować oryginalność, ja przynajmniej tak uważam. : + do tej opinii. : Moim zdaniem to nie jest coś, co trzeba robić natychmiast. W tym wygoda szablonów, że poprawić je można w każdej chwili. Więc na razie niech sobie będą kopią BS, tam są sensownie "oszablonowane" strony i warto kopiować ich rozwiązania. Ale zgadzam się, że na końcu wygląd powinien być tutejszy, nie kopiowany. -- Nef (talk) 20:02, 27 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-co do szablonów to tylko kolory trzeba zmieniać aby nie wyglądały jak z BS01. A tak to sami od podstaw nie umiemy chyba robić tabel to podpatruję stąd gdzie są one pokazane. Kośka - Dobrze, ale spójrz choćby na tamtą wiki. Tam szablony są oryginalne, chociaż sam kod jest "podpatrzony". Wystarczyło trochę złączyć, pousuwać, poprzesuwać itd. To takie trudne połączyć kilka pomysłów? Leskovikk-ok spróbuję ale później i połączę wszystkie pomysły. OK? Zgadzacie się? Kośka - Ja się zgadzam. Ale nie warto robić tylu szablonów. Każda forma danej postaci może być umieszczona w osobnej tabeli informacyjnej. Ogłoszenie DAWGRA-IDEALNA.P.s.Czemu usunołeś Jovana z Kanohi Zatth?Na jego stronie było że turaga JOVAN posiadał Zathh. Leskovikk- bo tu jest napisane że jej niema http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Jovan i tu http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Zatth Nabór do nowych opowieści Użytkownik:ditto090-ja chce być w toich opwiach!!!!!!! ps.mistika beda mialy zaj****** pudelko nie? Kadinnui Leskovikk umieść w swoich opowieściach mojego Toa Vahiki. Toa czasu wyglądający jak Inika. Jest biało srebrny. birox ja też chcę wystąpić w twoich opowieściach ps.jesteś super Moja postać ma srebrną Miru (jest toa powietrza). Uzbrojony jest w miotacz Areksji ( broń ta miota rakietami z miotacza Cordak, kulami zamor, oraz ma miotacz kałamarnic może, także przyzwać rahi piasku dzięki dolnej klindze np. nui jagę) i buławe wietrznej ciszy (miotający kule wiatru, ognia i światła) z wbudowanym miotaczem ruthoka. Jego zbroja to zbroja wykuta przez Arktahe (ma ona kolor żółty z srebrnymi ochraniaczami ) zdjęcie mage przesłać na twój e-mei ale za dwa dni umieszcze go także na mojej stronie. Leskovikk-dziękuję. birox sorry Leskovikk ale troche poprawiłem opis Leskovikk-nic nie szkodzi. :D Toa Akumo - Jeśli można, to z przyjemnością... Toa Akumo- Jest miejsce dla mnie? matau111- ja też chcę !!! Bionicel Byłbym zaszczycony mogąc dać twojego Leskovikka do moich historii. Zapisz się Tu w naborze do historii. Bionicel Już Cię dodałem. Wchodzisz trochę spektakularnie... :-D Leskovikk-dzięki. :D Logo Leskovikk-ktoś na jakiejś dyskusji pytał sie o nowe logo a więc ja zaproponuję dwa. Może różnią się tylko tłem ale to nawet duża różnica. A o to one: left left Toa Akumo- Wolę to niżej. Leskovikk-dzięki właśnie o to mi chodziło aby porównać te dwa loga. Ja pytałem na dyskusji u Kolekcjonera. Może zrób z Twoich i jego propozycji post na forum i niech użytkownicy pl.bionicle przegłosują które logo wybrać lub w jakim kierunku je zmieniać. Z pewnością warto. -- Nef (talk) 19:57, 27 maj 2008 (UTC) Krahu1:Leskovikk czy kogoś kiedyś wylogowało?bo mnie dzisiaj wylogowało,i sory że tu pisze Leskovikk-nie raczej takiego przypadku nie nigdy nie było a może sam przypadkowo nacisnąłeś wyloguj? Krahu1:nie nacisnołem,i chyba wiem co się stało: skasowałem historie w internecie Kośka - Ja kasuję kilka razy dziennie i nic takiego się nie dzieje. Dziwne... Leskovikk-ja też. A może to od przeglądarki zależy? Ja mam Firefoxa. Kadinnui Zapraszam na Wikie o wymyślonych Bioniclach http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com Leskovikk- dzięki przejrzę. Tylko mam pytanie czemu nie ma obrazków i artykółów na stronie głównej? A i to ten obrazek na środku bym zmienił. A i nazwa to nie "wymyślone Bionicle" ale M.O.C.e. Jeżeli chcecie mogę wam pomóc, ale to zależy tylko od ciebie i innych ;-) Kośka - Dzięki Leskovikk, ale najpierw zajmij się tym, co już obiecałeś. Już ja tam dbam o różne takie sprawy, więc nie trap się tym. : ...i tak oto Kośka przegoniła Leskovikka. (-; : Może by przegłosować zmianę Zasad i zamiast tego sadystycznego zabraniania napisać, że prosimy o umieszczanie opowiadań/konstrukcji na pl.custombionicles? Z linkami na stronach użytkowników czy coś takiego? -- Nef (talk) 20:58, 29 maj 2008 (UTC) Kośka - O, coś nowego, Administrator się mnie nie czepia. >:( No, skoro ciągle uparcie twierdzisz, że można, to co teraz, że zabraniacie? Ciąle pisałeś, że nie zabraniacie, to teraz się tym nie tłumacz. Leskovikk-już zmieniłem ;-) Toa Akumo- A może by zrobić szablon Kanohi? Bionicel Co do loga, to wolę to niżej. Możesz je zamieścić? Szablony Werax - Leskovikk, umiesz zrobić "Szablon:Organizacje"? Leskovikk-Ok ;-) Werax - Tu jest lista szablonów, których nam brakuje: * Szablon:Wrogowie * Szablon:Mroczni Łowcy * Szablon:Mroczni Łowcy/Toa (Czyli Łowcy, którzy byli kiedyś Toa) * Szablon:Rahi * Szablon:Zakon Mata Nui (postacie) * Szablon:Organizacje * Szablon:Bitwy i Konflikty * Szablon:Zdarzenia Możesz to zrobić natychmiast. Jak mawiam "Jeśli chcesz to zrobić, zrób to dziś" (to moje motto). A przy okazji nie możesz utworzyć szablonu "Szablon:Nie wiadomo", z opisem "Nazwa ta nie jest całkowicie pewna. Może zostać zmieniona na inną." Leskovikk-ja nigdy takiego szablonu nie utworzyłem. Werax - A widziałeś w BioSectorze artykuł "Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening"? Tanm na górze była tabelka z napisem "is not an official name. It may have been referenced in the storyline as such, but has not been officially named". To znaczy, że to nie jest nazwa oficjalna. Teraz rozumiesz, po co utworzyć szablon "Nie wiadomo"? Leskovikk-aha o to chodziło. Bo ja myślałem że mnie pouczasz że nie można robić niepotrzebnych szablonów. Teraz już rozumiem i tym się zajmę. Werax - i jak ci idzie robienie szablonu "Nie wiadomo"? Leskovikk-nie mogę wejść na BS01 Jak to?? Leskovikk-nie działa. Klikam na BS01 ładuje się i nagle wyskakuje Błąd wczytywania strony. To może zrobisz jutro?? Leskovikk-mogę ale jeszcze poczekam może się uda i to zrobię ;-) Już ;-) zrobiłem Toa Akumo- A może by zrobić szablon Kanohi? Toa Akumo - Leskovikk, oto moja Postać : Toa Akumo to Toa Ognia z wyspy Artidax. Ma 2 miecze, które może złączyć w tarczę, lub deskę latającą. Jego Kanohi to Hau połączona z Huną o wyglądzie Huny. Nosi Vahi i może spowalniać, przyśpieszać albo zamrażać w czasie. Nosi też miotacz dysków, ale baz jet-paków. Bionicel A możesz mi poprawić tą tabelkę? XD Leskovikk-XD!!! Jeżeli chcecie kopiować moje ogłoszenia to róbcie to chociaż dokładnie. Bo to nie rozśmieszacie tylko mnie ale i innych. No i koniec o tym. Użytkownik:Kadinnui opis mojej postaci masz tu http://pl.custombionicles.wikia.com/wiki/Vahiki Blog!!! Leskovikk-Uwaga!!! Stworzyłem własnego bloga na którym będę umieszczał spojlery i informacje dotyczące Bionicle. A oto adres Toa Akumo- Extra blog! --Kadinnui 14:10, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) Kiedy napiszesz następne opowiadanie? Leskovikk-piszę nie martw się. Niedługo będzie. --Kadinnui 14:18, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOO tak!!!!!!!! Zamieszczaj swoje postacie, a opowiadania na Bio-Mastersach mogą być w artykułach więc nie musisz mieć ich na stronie użytkownika. Leskovikk-już jest pierwsza część!!! A nowy FF nazywa się.....Kroniki Toa!!! Zapraszam do czytania. :D --Kadinnui 16:42, 16 cze 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk, w opowiadaniu zmień Kadinnui na Vahiki. Chodzi mi o toa Kadinnui. Leskovikk-Sorki zapomniałem ale już zmieniłem. Birox-Dlaczego mnie nie ma w twoich opowieściach Leskovikk-piszę teraz część drugą w której jesteś. Nie martw się wszyscy będą. Administracja Kośka - Leskovikk, nie sądzisz, że powinieneś zablokować Ditto, albo chociaż go ostrzec, żeby przestał łamać zasady? Leskovikk-podaj proszę przyczynę. To go albo zablokuję albo ostrzegę. --Kadinnui 15:25, 17 cze 2008 (UTC) Dlaczego twoje opowiadania są wykasowane i strona użytkownika też na Bio-Mastersach? Leskovikk- ponieważ jeden panują tam "głupie" zasady a jeden z adminów nie zna znaczenia słowa spam i off-top (oby dwa te słowa istnieją tylko na forum a nigdy na Wikiach). A opowieści umieszczę na mojej stronie użytkownika. --Kadinnui 15:34, 17 cze 2008 (UTC) uuuuuuuuuuufffffffff. Leskovikk-zgłoś się za jakiś czas planuję coś lepszego od tego badziewia. (Wiki na "B") --Kadinnui 15:43, 17 cze 2008 (UTC) Chcesz mojego mail'a? Leskovikk-ok podaj ;-) --Kadinnui 15:51, 17 cze 2008 (UTC) misiekxxi@wp.pl. ;] Leskovikk-dzięki ;-) Kośka - Ojejku, ale masz straszny powód. Zaczynam wątpić, czy na prawdę masz piętnaście lat, skoro stroisz fochy kiedy tylko gdzieś są zasady. Znam takich, którzy kochają bałagan, ale oni przynajmniej szanują to, że ktoś może go nie chcieć. Leskovikk, teraz proszę, odpowiedz szczerze, masz zły dzień? Bo jak cię znam to musiało się coś stać. Leskovikk-tak mam i przepraszam. Moja ciocia właśnie powiedziała że wujek ją leje i że zakazał jej rozmawiać z moją mamą. Przepraszam jeszcze raz. A co do lat to mam 15 tylko czasami zachowuję się jak dzieciak (dziw że się przyznaję). Jeszcze raz sorry. I nie słuchajcie mnie gdy coś źle o was piszę bo w ogóle tak nie myślę (mam rozdwojenie jaźni czy co) i weźcie mnie wtedy nie słuchajcie. I jeszcze raz SORRY!!!. Toa Kraahkan- Lesiu! Nie obrazisz się jeżeli skopjuję twoje FF'y do worda? Leskovikk-a co chcesz z nimi zrobić? ;-) Jeżeli nic złego to pozwalam. ;-) Toa Kraahkan- Wydrukować i zrobić sobie z nich nocną lekturę. Leskovikk-ok. Kośka - Wobec tego tylko jedno pytanie: odtworzyć twoje strony, czy tego nie chcesz? Leskovikk-jeżeli mogę to bardzo proszę i jeszcze raz przepraszam. [Ditto - Mogles mi napisac ze jest zle i popraw gallery mata nui metru nui i karda nui , a nie kasować!!!! Leskovikk - pisałem obraziłeś się nie to nie. Kośka - Ditto, przestań. Najpierw się pyta, a później robi. Toa Akumo - No właśnie "Kto pyta, nie błądzi". kiedy mi piałeś i kiedy się obraziłem??? Leskovikk-pisałem na dyskusji tej galerii a ty napisałeś "pisz sobie co chcesz" więc wydedukowałem że się obraziłeś. Toa Kapura - Gdzieś pisałeś że lubisz tłumaczyć teksty. Czy to prawda? Leskovikk-tak to prawda. Toa Kapura - To mógłbyś przetłumaczyć to co znajduje się na dyskusji Macku? Leskovikk-przetłumaczę ale może wieczorem. Teraz idę spać xD nic nie pisałem Leskovikk- cytat: „a ty pisz se sobie to tutaj”. To twoje słowa więc nie mów mi że nic nie pisałeś. Bionicel Co to znaczy to "xD"? Kośka - Przekręć głowę w lewo, to zobaczysz. To emotikon. --Kadinnui 07:56, 29 cze 2008 (UTC) Jakiego koloru są Toa Elektryczności?